


Ryan's a Little Shit

by Ignats23



Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cuffs, Knotting, M/M, Panties, Ryan's a little shit, Teasing, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Sometimes Ryan decides to be a tease to get more out of Shane. And sometimes, Ryan goes a little too far.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Ryan's a Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I mention something called scent blocker patches(I don't know if I invented them or not but I'm using it). They basically work to cover scents so spikes in arousal, fear, anger etc. don't trigger other people. As soon as you take off the patch, it stops covering your scent. Mates and parents/pups can detect scents even through the patch but it easier without the patch on.  
> Also, we're gonna just pretend that ice can really get rid of erections. I don't have that hardware so I don't really know if it works.

Ryan was apparently trying to push  _ every _ button that Shane had. Don’t get him wrong, Shane didn’t expect Ryan to be subservient to him even though he was an Omega and Shane was an Alpha. Even when they bond during Ryan’s next heat, they both wanted and expected them to be equal in their relationship. Sometimes though, they both liked giving into their baser instincts and that normally involved Ryan being a brat or teasing or trying to make Shane jealous or any one of a dozen things Ryan had done in the two years they’d been dating. Apparently today was one of those days where Ryan was trying to be a tease and a brat.

Shane had to go into work early, needing to be there for a shoot that required sunrise shots for some god awful reason so he only was able to drop a kiss on Ryan’s forehead as he rolled tighter in the covers Shane had abandoned. Shane was almost certain that Ryan didn’t even wake up throughout all of that, including Shane running his toe into the wooden bed frame, having a coughing fit, and having to turn on the light to find his other boot. 

Because of all that, Shane didn’t see Ryan until he sauntered into work later that morning and he almost growled as he walked through the door. Ryan was wearing a dark red henley with rolled up sleeves that was just a little too tight and just a little too short for the pants he was wearing, low-slung dark wash jeans that were also just a little tight, his boots, and, to top it all off, a necklace that was a piece of chain with a small lock securing the ends together in the front. Ryan sashayed over to their shared desk, backpack slung over one shoulder and coffee cups clutched in both hands. 

“Hey baby, missed you this morning,” Ryan kissed Shane as he placed one of the coffee cups next to Shane’s right hand. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake up. I wasn’t exactly quiet and I even turned on the light at one point. Thanks for the coffee though.”

Ryan leaned down for another kiss, “No problem baby.”

It was at that moment that one of Ryan’s hands roughly palmed Shane’s crotch.

“Fuck Ryan,” Shane growled and tried to grab at his boyfriend but Ryan smoothly slipped out of his grasp with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Gotta go, I have a meeting to get to. See ya later,” Ryan smiled as he turned and headed towards the conference rooms. His jeans pulled tight across his ass as he walked and Shane’s jaw dropped as he saw panty lines through the tight pants and the top of the back of black lace panties peeking through the gap between the top of the jeans and the bottom of the henley. Unfortunately, Shane knew this pair. They had a gap in them exposing Ryan’s hole and Shane had a sneaking suspicion Ryan had picked that pair for a reason. At that moment, Sara deposited herself on top of her desk. 

“What’s with you this morning?” Sara asked but quickly followed his stare to look at Ryan’s ass, then turned back towards Shane with a shit-eating grin that matched Ryan’s from earlier.

“Oh damn you’re screwed dude,” Sara laughed and Shane gulped down half his coffee at her comment, burning his mouth and throat and sending him into his second coughing fit of the day.

_ I’m gonna kill him _ .

Shane was able to distract himself while Ryan was in his meeting by talking with Sara about some video ideas she had. Soon enough though, Ryan came sauntering back over, with that shit-eating grin now apparently a permanent part of his outfit. When he dropped himself into his desk chair, he moaned. Loudly. Shane looked at him, slightly worried. Ryan smirked, leaning over and pulling Shane closer to whisper in his ear.

“Wanna play ‘Guess what’s in Ryan’s hole’?”

Shane sputtered, having to hide that fact that he almost  _ came _ right then and there with what was apparently his third coughing fit of the day. He glared at his boyfriend before grabbing his phone.

**< Shane> Are you wearing a fucking plug right now?**

Ryan grabbed his own phone with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

**< Ryan> What do you think?**

**< Ryan> <image attached>**

Shane was afraid he was about to fall out of his chair at the picture Ryan had just sent him.

It was a picture of Ryan’s ass in his black lace panties, the hole in them showing off Ryan’s favorite pink plug that said  _ Daddy’s Slut _ and was surrounded by sparkly jewels.

**< Shane> You can’t send a picture like that while we’re at work**

**< Ryan> <image attached>**

God his coworkers were going to think that he was coming down with something he was coughing so much thanks to Ryan. When he finally stopped coughing he took another look at the picture he now had. This picture showed Ryan kneeling upright on the bed, taking a picture of himself in the full length mirror that sat across from it, next to Ryan’s dresser. He was biting his lower lip and using his other hand to tug down the top of his panties, showing off a dark mark near his hip that Shane had left just a few nights before.

Shane reached over and tugged on the necklace, using it to pull Ryan to where he could hiss in his ear,

“You wanna keep this up  _ slut _ ?”

Ryan visibly shuddered, Shane knew how much Ryan liked being called that and hoped that would be enough to get him to stop so they both weren’t radiating arousal. Thank God for scent blocker patches. Unfortunately for him, as soon as Shane let go of his necklace, Ryan leaned back and smirked at the Alpha.

“Think you can’t handle it  _ Alpha _ ?”

Shane groaned and leaned his head back against his chair. This was gonna be a  _ long _ day.

Between Ryan slurping noodles at lunch, him leaning over and sticking his ass out when he talked to anybody at their desk, and the fact that every time he leaned over to talk to Shane he grabbed his dick, by the time they got home after work Shane was done with Ryan’s teasing. The minute they were in the door Shane threw their bags on the ground and crowded Ryan against the door, his back to Shane’s front so that Shane could hiss in the Omega’s ear.

“Who gave you the right to act like such a slut today? Were you hoping that I would bend you over and knot you all day?” Shane smacked his boyfriends ass and Ryan mewled.

Shane pulled out his Alpha voice and straight up growled at this point, “Bedroom. Now. Pants. Shirt. Boots. Off.”

Ryan whimpered as Shane moved away from him, not moving towards the bedroom until Shane smacked his ass again. 

Shane leaned against the wall in the entryway, slowly breathing in and out, trying to slow his heart rate. He ripped off his scent blocker patch and headed to the kitchen, filling a large cup with ice. 

When he entered the bedroom he saw Ryan leaning against the headboard, hands behind his head, smirking in his necklace and panties.

“What’re you gonna do to me  _ Alpha _ ?”

Shane placed the cup of ice on Ryan’s dresser, then slowly walked over to their closet to their toy box. He grabbed pink leather fur-lined cuffs and a cock cage, not letting Ryan see what he grabbed before turning and moving towards the foot of the bed, staring down his boyfriend.

“You gonna behave now?”

Ryan just smirked up at his boyfriend, thinking he was simply going to get fucked into the mattress. That was part of Shane’s plan, but he was going to punish Ryan for teasing him all day.

He grabbed Ryan’s legs, dragging him so he was laying flat on his back before quickly moving and sitting so he was straddling Ryan’s chest. He leaned over and placed the cock cage on one of the nightstands before grabbing one of Ryan’s hands buckling one of the cuffs around it, repeating with the other hand and cuff. 

“Safeword?”

Ryan licked his lips, “Bats.”

“Good,” Shane used the short chain attached to each cuff to clip the cuffs together through the bars of the headboard, keeping Ryan’s hands above his head. From how distracted Ryan was, Shane was almost certain that he hadn’t realized that Shane had grabbed the cock cage. Shane grinned wickedly at the thought as he moved off of Ryan to go grab the cup of ice. Now Ryan did notice what that was as soon as Shane headed back towards him and began to squirm, trying to cover his panty-covered cock with his thigh. Shane placed the cup of ice next to the cock cage that Ryan had just noticed. He then reached over and tugged Ryan’s panties off, throwing them towards the laundry basket before grabbing the cup of ice. Ryan whimpered, trying to curl in on himself.

Shane grinned darkly, “Now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Ryan continued to squirm on the bed, prompting Shane to go over and sit on the other man’s thighs. 

“Guess we’re going with the hard way then.”

Ryan looked up at Shane with his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that Shane would give in and simply fuck him into the mattress but he also couldn’t ignore the slick leaking out around the plug in anticipation of what Shane was about to do.

Shane leaned down and kissed Ryan gently, distracting him while he ran a single ice cube down the length of his cock. Ryan whimpered into Shane’s mouth, trying to buck his hips up and pulling on the cuffs. Shane continued to run the cube up and down the other man’s cock until it melted, repeating with 3 more ice cubes as his cock began to flag.

“Deep breath sweetheart,” Shane whispered as he slowly guided Ryan’s cock into the ice filled cup, not moving the cup until his cock was fully soft. Ryan whimpered as Shane put the cup back on the nightstand before grabbing the cage and locking it around the now soft cock.

“There you go sweetie. Your cock looks so pretty locked up like that,” Shane leaned down to gently kiss him before sliding off and undressing. He then moved one of Ryan’s legs to gently tug the plug out of his hole, the squelching sound from all of his slick causing Ryan to blush and Shane to snicker. He then got on his knees between Ryan’s legs, sinking just the tip into the twitching hole. He then grabbed his necklace and moved to hiss in his ear, 

“Beg for it.”

Ryan whimpered and tried to push farther onto Shane’s cock, “Please daddy want it. Please,    
I know I’ve been naughty but please let me have your cock. Please, I want it so bad.”

Shane grinned before slamming his cock all the way in making Ryan cry out. Shane pistoned his hips, slamming his length all the way in before pulling back so only the tip was still inside. 

Shane slammed all the way in, rolling his hips as his knot inflated. 

“That what you wanted, baby boy?”

Ryan nodded and rolled his hips as Shane unclipped the cuffs from each other before clipping them back together so he could pull the loop of the cuffs over his head so Ryan’s arms were wrapped around his neck. He then wrapped Ryan’s legs around his hips and lifted him up and off the bed.

Ryan whimpered and Shane rubbed his back before heading to the office and sitting at his desk, working as his knot went down. When his knot went down again, he fucked back up into Ryan, knotting him again and continuing to fill him with cum. 

Shane knotted Ryan 4 more times that afternoon and evening, Ryan being almost asleep by the time Shane lowered them down onto the bed as his sixth knot went down. 

“C’mon sweetheart one more and since you’ve been so good,” Shane unbuckled the cock cage and threw it off the bed, “I’ll even let you cum this time.”

Ryan mewled as Shane slowly fucked into him, Shane kissing Ryan’s shoulders while gently pushing Ryan’s legs towards his chest. 

“That feel good baby?”

Ryan whimpered and leaned his head back, trying to get Shane to give him a kiss, the other man chuckling before planting a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

Despite how much Shane had fucked his boyfriend today, his knot was already beginning to expand by the time that Ryan began to shudder and cry out as he came. Shane quickly followed suit, Ryan clenching down allowing him to tip over the edge and fill his boyfriend with what was probably the last bit of cum that was in his body. Shane pushed himself up to try and kiss him before realizing that his boyfriend had passed out, a happy smile plastered across his face. Shane chuckled before scenting up the curve of his neck. 

* * *

When Ryan woke up the cum from his last orgasm was cleaned off his stomach and apparently Shane had managed to change the sheets under him without Ryan waking up. Ryan smiled when he realized his stomach was slightly bulging from the amount of cum Shane had fucked up into him that was apparently kept in place with the plug that Ryan had been teasing Shane with earlier, Ryan’s favorite. He continued to rub his hand over the bump, wishing it was an actual baby bump. Someday, he wanted pups with Shane’s long legs and his dark hair. It was then that he heard what sounded like Shane cursing from the direction. Ryan grabbed his robe, just slipping it over his shoulders before going to try to figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

Turns out, Shane had run his toe into their cabinets while trying to finish heating up lasagna for them to eat and was pleasantly surprised to see Ryan awake and up already. Ryan pulled Shane down into a kiss and Shane soon was kissing down his neck and across his collarbone before suddenly stopping. When Shane looked up Ryan saw his boyfriend’s eyes were filling with red. 

“Ry, you’re going into  _ heat _ .”


End file.
